


Slimey Nights

by SlasherFiend



Series: 10001 Tentacle Nights [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curse Breaking, Curses, Dubious Consent, Other, POV Peter Hale, Peter-centric, Poor Peter, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Peter thinks he's going crazy. He doesn't realize he's cursed. The pack are no help, so he seeks out Deaton.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> I had to do this, I'm not sorry.  
> Not beta read.

Peter was losing his mind…again. Why else would every waking moment be filled with dark slimy tentacles just out of the corner of his eye everywhere he went? Whenever Peter started to concentrate on them, they seemed a little more solid, but he never had long to focus due to pack drama and the constant flow of creatures through Beacon Hills.

He had considered trying to stare the tentacles into existence sometime when he was alone, but a tight feeling in his gut warned him that would be a bad idea.

Peter wanted to know why his head was making him see tentacles though. Why not something more pleasant? Or Hell, knowing how messed up his head had been before, couldn’t it have been entertaining thoughts of people he wanted dead? No, it had to be god damn tentacles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They weren’t a problem, until the full moon. Then they were restless, twitching and flopping all over the place. They distracted Peter during a pack meeting and Derek had to lay a hand on his uncle before the touch snapped Peter out of it.

“Is everything ok?” Allison asked.

The kids were all looking at him, but no one was really concerned, they seemed to be disgruntled that Peter’s antics interrupted whatever it was they were talking about.

“Peachy,” Peter replied through grit teeth, noticing Derek shake his head, because he sensed the lie. None of the others brought it up though and that was that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The tentacles were worse during the next full moon.

Peter had hoped they would go away at some point, but this far along he figured since they didn’t hurt anything he could live with this lapse in his sanity.

He didn’t have time worry about the tentacles as the pack fought off some malnourished wendigos. Despite the setback they were all surprisingly agile.

The tentacles waved furiously as Peter tossed a wendigo aside, blood dripping from his claws.

Peter paused, blinking rapidly. Was that-did one of the tentacles move towards Stiles? Peter swore one of the tentacles had extended, reaching towards the human’s foot. Peter took a step forward and a wendigo slammed into him, pushing him to the ground. Peter groaned, and then snarled, slashing her throat, rolling the body to the pavement.

Afterwards as everyone was going their separate ways, back home to get cleaned, Stiles came up to Peter.

“Stiles, unless your Jeep is missing the radiator please leave.”

“Is the full moon getting to you?”

“Do I look like I’ve lost control?”

“You’re certainly distracted, does that count?”

Peter stopped and turned to Stiles. “Why do you care?”

Stiles tugged at his hoodie sleeve. “You never lose control during a full moon. I mean as long as I’ve known you…which isn’t a long time, but it’s a lot of full moons, and I’m not including the year we first met because that’s different… Point is you barely flinch during a full moon. So why were you off tonight?”

“Hormones,” Peter deadpanned and went to get in his car.

“Do the hormones include me for some reason?”

Peter glanced at Stiles.

“I saw you staring, I couldn’t see your exact facial expression because there was wendigo all up in my face, but you were like laser focused on me at one point.”

Peter drew his attention to the tentacles, they were…he was sure they were creeping towards Stiles. Peter tilted his head. The tentacles grew thicker and the moonlight shone off their dark skin, edging closer to Stiles, moving up his pant leg. Without realizing it, Peter shoved Stiles back, out of the reach of the tentacle.

“Hey! Peter, what the Hell are you-?”

Peter blinked at Stiles’ exclamation. He glanced around, the tentacles were back in the edges of his vision, wriggling.

Peter turned back to Stiles, who was confused and slightly angry.

Peter went and got in his car, driving away.

~~~  
The next day, Peter went to the animal clinic, to visit Deaton.

“Peter, what seems to be the problem?”

Peter’s eyes narrowed. “Scott told you.”

Deaton shrugged. “He told me how agitated you were last night with Stiles, how your attention wanders during meetings and it’s not your usual brand of indifference.”

Peter stepped up to the mountain ash rail. “Tell no one.”

“You know better than to threaten me.”

“This is something that my dear nephew shouldn’t concern himself with, and I would appreciate it if the other children heard nothing about it as well.”

Deaton said nothing for a moment, and then let Peter step in back.

After Peter described what was going on, Deaton told him, “Seems like you’re cursed.”

“Cursed?” Peter let out a sigh. That’s what he should have guessed.

“From what you told me it sounds like a malevolent curse. Were you adequately warded when dealing with the coven three months ago?”

“Yes, Lydia and Stiles copied the warding exactly from the Argent bestiary and I double checked their progress. It held.” Peter shook his head, the tentacles wriggled, they were happy in his misfortune. Peter snarled at them.

“Who went with you?”

“Does it matter?”

“I need more details about that night to be able to tell you how to counteract the curse.”

“Lydia, Stiles, Isaac, and Allison were with me.”

Deaton nodded. “How many witches were there? Did any of them speak or touch any of you?”

“There were five witches and one began to speak in Latin when we entered, but I slit her throat. Lydia didn’t have time to translate, but I figured being dead would have cut off any spell that was being cast.”

Deaton was silent for a moment, thinking. “How long did you have hold of the body?”

“I moved it out of the way so we could get the others. I kept low; waiting for Allison to strike. I might have put my hand on the body before getting up.”

Deaton nodded. “You were in contact long enough-“

“It’s a dead curse.” Peter heaved out a sigh. “I should have realized.”

“Thankfully we caught on before anything serious happened, though this one seems to have wanted you to think you were crazy. Most dead curses act quickly on their victims.”

“I’m aware of the statistics. All I care about is getting rid of it.” Peter was leaning against the back counter and he stood up, walking over to Deaton. “Any suggestions Alan?”

“It’s risky, but you should let the tentacles materialize. See what they want.”

“I’m sure what they want is to strangle me.”

“If that was the intention, it would have happened already.” Deaton was right.

“I’ll call if it gets drastic.” Peter left, ignoring the frantic writhing tentacles.

~~~~~  
Later that night, Peter sat on his couch in his apartment. He didn’t know the extent that the tentacles would go to but had figured not including the pack in on this, if only to not have to explain it. He took a deep breath and focused on the tentacles, watching them slowly gain texture and shape, shiny skin that dripped with slime.

After some time, Peter stopped, blinking rapidly as the constant staring was becoming bothersome. He went to get up, when something wrapped around his foot. He looked down and there was a tentacle extending from under the couch. He pulled free and walked into the kitchen.

Peter drank a glass of water, noticing the sun had set, and had just set the cup down when a slim tentacle shot out of the drain and wrapped around his wrist. It yanked his arm into the sink and he growled, pulling free. He was in no mood to deal with the tentacles now; at least he had made them visible, he’d figure out what they wanted later.

Peter went to bed; it had been a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was a light sleeper, always had been. Somehow though he missed the tentacles sliding around his bed while he slept, because he awoke when one wrapped around his wrist, and then noticed others had snared his feet. Peter struggled, tugging against the tentacles, except they wouldn’t budge.

The one that had snaked around his wrist pulled, there was one for each limb and they spread him out on his bed.

Peter growled, turned, and bit down on the tentacle around his right wrist.

The tentacle let go, sliding off into the shadows.

Peter huffed and turned, to slice through the one holding his left wrist, when a new tentacle slithered down and pulled his right wrist back again. He snarled.

Another tentacle quickly slid over his mouth, keeping it shut.

Peter wiggled, trying to break free from the tentacles. They gripped him tight and he huffed, panting slightly as he lay there.

This is what he got for listening to Alan.

Eventually, a new tentacle came up from under the bed and moved under the sheet, up his body to grab at the hem of his boxers.

Peter’s breathing hitched as the fabric was pulled down. He wasn’t exactly sure what a death curse would want with having him naked but it wasn’t exactly like he could protest or ask.

The tentacles holding his legs spread them and a tentacle that oozed slime made its way to his opening.

So this was happening now. Peter swallowed with a click, expecting a sharp pain of penetration. But that didn’t happen, the tentacle touched his entrance, slime dripping all over, and then pulled back before depositing more slime. Peter blinked; did the tentacles actually want to prepare him for this?

After another squirt of slime, the tentacle pressed slowly at his hole, nudging.

Peter shook his head; it wasn’t going to go in.

Two small tentacles zipped under the sheet and pressed on his nipples.

Peter groaned, then his eyes fluttered shut as the tentacles pinched his nipples, the other that had pulled his boxers down was curled around his cock, squeezing lightly. That tentacle eventually started stroking.

Peter let out a low groan. This was all so odd, so strange, but it felt kind of nice.

The slimy tentacle then slathered over Peter’s hard cock and the boxers tugging tentacle went back to stroking, twisting, and applying the right amount of pressure.

Peter wriggled, panting lightly.

The slimy tentacle coated his entrance with a new layer of slime and pushed again, slowly, ever so slowly, getting past the ring of muscle.

Peter’s head rolled back into his pillow as he moaned. The tentacle just sat there, inside of him and Peter clenched around it. The others that were touching him sped up, pressing harder, they wanted him to come. Well they had to wait.

Soon enough though, Peter did come, hips bucking and he shouted, even if it was muffled by the tentacle over his mouth.

The slimy tentacle decided then to move, pushing in farther, before pulling out.

Peter grunted at the loss, but then the tentacle pushed back in, the slime squelched slightly. Peter hissed.

The tentacle thrust in and out of him at a leisurely pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, the tentacle pulled out all the way.

Peter tried to sit up, to see what was happening. Were the tentacles done with him?

A larger tentacle slithered up the bed and pushed into him.

Peter groaned long and low as it filled him up.

The bigger tentacle thrust quicker than the other one, pressing on his prostate.

Peter moaned, just letting the tentacle do what it wanted. It wasn’t like he could stop it.

The larger tentacle kept at it for some time, eventually making Peter hard again.

Then just as Peter was on the edge, the tentacle squirted out some liquid, gushing inside of him. Peter shuddered and came with a whine. He panted as the larger tentacle slid out of his body and he closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Peter woke, it was daylight and the tentacles were gone.

Peter sat up, glancing around, just in case. Nothing. In fact it was like the tentacles were never there, except for the dry come on his belly. Peter sighed.

He had found out what the tentacles wanted, though he wasn’t sure how sex had anything to do with a dead curse. He wasn’t going to ask Alan though. Peter figured if he really wanted to know he’d ask much, much later when this whole incident was deep in the past.

Peter got up, to go take a shower, glad to no longer be cursed and fine with letting the pack think he had gone crazy again. There was no way any of them were ever finding out about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr-shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
